All Alone in this World
by Ausrine
Summary: ~*~Fin~*~ A sweet, and yet strange, little girl comes into the Crashdown one morning and stays the day with the podsquad while she waits for someone. Secrets are revealed, tears fall, and true love, once again conquers all.
1. Unwanted

Title: All alone in this world  
  
Author: Midnight Magi (aka Bex)  
  
Email: Bex_Bridge@hotmail.com  
  
Website: www.indagator.co.uk  
  
Distribution: Ask me first. I want to know where it's going.  
  
Category: M/L & AE (stands for Aurora Evan's)  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Roswell it would have never ended with season three, and the storylines would have been a lot more different. Alas, until I achieve world domination, owning the rights to Roswell will have to wait.  
  
Summary: This takes place a few eppy's after EOTW, a sweet, and yet strange, little girl comes into the Crashdown one morning and stays the day with the podsquad while she waits for someone. Secrets are revealed, tears fall, and true love, once again conquers all.  
  
Author's Note: Thank god the dreaded sex scene of Tess/Max HASN'T happened yet, and never will in my universe. Also another thing, currently all my stories are WIP, I want to have at least one that completed[smile]. This is my first attempted at writing something that's highly emotional. If you're not in tears of happiness/sadness all at the same time by the end of this fic then I have failed in my mission.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Part 1a  
  
"MICHEAL you lazy ass spaceboy, the customers have been waiting for you to get those burgers done for the last 15 minutes! What the hell is taking you so long? Alien invasion that I don't know about?" Maria shouts into the kitchen.  
  
"Well if you think you can do this any faster I'd like to see you try." Michael bites back.  
  
Narrowing her eye's Maria sends Michael a stare that would kill birds in mid-flight. "Well if you want to switch places wearing my uniform and have to deal with grumpy customers be my guest."  
  
Turning back around to the grill Michael mumbles something under his breath as Maria turns and heads over to one of the front booths to take the orders of some new customers.  
  
Just as she's about to go back to the counter to give Michael the order the Crashdown door opens and in walks the most adorably beautiful little girl that Maria has even seen.  
  
Only about five or six years old she toddles in heading for an empty booth in the back.  
  
I glance behind the girl at the doorway and wait a moment for her parents to enter but no one does. Looking back down at her as she climes up into the booth's seat I can't help but find her cute little face so sweet. She's wearing a deep blue velvet dress with little selves that are trimmed with lace around the edges, shinny black buckle shoes, white little ankle socks with frills at the top and two small pink bows on either side of them. A light blue patchwork bag is hooked across her body setting off the whole look. Her face is the most startling thing though, like an angle's or in this case, a cherub's. Dark silky soft brown hair falls either side of her face down to just below her shoulders with a fringe that comes down to her eye brows, fair bronzey coloured skin, and for eye's two twin pools of rich honey that look so soulful, and almost withdrawn.  
  
"Hi there little one." I say walking over to her booth. "Are you here all by yourself?"  
  
Looking up at me with big curious eyes she pauses for a moment almost seeming to deliberate what to say. "I'm waiting for someone." She say's simply.  
  
"Oh, Okay, well.. Do you want a ice cream or something?" I ask.  
  
Her eye's light up at hearing the words 'ice cream'. She sits up in her seat nodding her head and says in an excited voice, "Yes, please."  
  
Then a small frown crosses her beautiful features and she adds in a smaller quieter voice tinged with disappointment. "but I don't have any money."  
  
I feel my heart almost breaking at seeing her blink back forming tears. "Don't worry, to all kids as cute as you it's on the house." I say with a smile, watching her eye's light up once more and I am rewarded with a hundred watt smile.  
  
"So what flavor do you want? Huh?" I ask as I watch her begin to bubble with enthusiasm.  
  
"Vanilla please, with strawberry's or strawberry sauce, if you can please." She says sweetly.  
  
I inwardly cringe at her asking out of all the flavors for 'vanilla', what is the world coming to when a child doesn't ask for good old chocolate.  
  
"Kay, I'll be right back in a couple of minutes." I say heading back over to the kitchen counter and absently wonder if Michael's done the damned burgers yet.  
  
"Who's the kid?" Michael asks nodding to the little girl that's just withdrawn a coloring book from her bag and begins to color in it with five very sharpened down pencils.  
  
"Dunno, I think her mum must have dropped off here while she's gone shopping or something round the town, she said she was waiting here for someone." I reply looking back at the small child.  
  
"Dammit, what is it with parents, they shouldn't leave their kids alone like that, I mean look at her, she's practically a baby." Michael grumbles with a distant painful look in his eyes and I find myself wondering not for the first time how hard his childhood must have been growing up with Hank.  
  
"Yeah, well, can you hurry up, I want to get her ice cream." I say trying to change the subject knowing it's hurting him thinking about this.  
  
"Fine" Michael mutters, taking one last look at the little girl before turning back round into the kitchen.  
  
Sighing I do the finishing touches to her ice cream by adding chopped up strawberry's and a large dollop of strawberry sauce on top of the vanilla. Her head pops up as I walk over to her with the ice cream and those lovely honey eyes shine with joy mixed with intense hunger. 'Ha, I vaguely remember getting that excited over an ice cream too when I was a kid.'  
  
"Here you go, hope you enjoy it." I say chuckling as she starts to dig into the food the moment it is placed on the table with no delay.  
  
I watch startled as she practically devours the ice cream and within a minute or two nothing is left of it and she gives me a quick half smile before licking her lips of the remained of the vanilla. Putting down my order pad I slide into the seat opposite her trying to hide my worried expression.  
  
"Hey, I'm Maria." I say in a chirpy voice, "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Aurora." She says simply given me an unusual glance.  
  
"So. Aurora, you seemed to 'really' like that ice cream. When was the last time you ate?" I ask trying not to make my question seem to probing.  
  
She shrugs her body sending me a small smile, "Dunno." She mumbles. A small frown grows on my face at hearing this, but I try to hide it.  
  
"Well, ok then, do you want anything else to eat maybe?" I ask plastering on a smile. "On the house again of course."  
  
"Yes Please!" She squeaks.  
  
"Ok then what'cha want?"  
  
"Urm, Saturn Rings, Will Smith Burger, Blood-of-Alien Smoothie, Men in Blackberry pie." She begins to rattle off without even looking at the menu.  
  
To say I was taken in surprise is an understatement, her knowledge of the Crashdown menu's alone was astonishing. "Ok, Ok, why don't we start with something small, how about a burger and fries? Then if you're still hungry we can see what else you want, coz I seriously doubt your little body can hold that much food." I say trying to suppress a chuckle at her pouting face.  
  
"My auntie always said I eat more in one hour than she does in an entire day." She's say's smiling.  
  
"Oh, and where's your auntie then?" I ask still chuckling.  
  
The smile disappears from Aurora's face and she becomes very solemn. She sniffles a bit and says in a quite voice barely audible, "My auntie died a couple weeks ago."  
  
The look of such gut wrenching sorrow that develops in her face makes feel so incredibly guilty at bringing it up, and I find myself desperately, more than ever wanting to see that sweet smile once again.  
  
"I'm sorry." Picking up my pad I slide out from the booth and kneel down by her side. "How about I go get you your food now hey?" I ask hoping that will restore her smile, but fails to do so. Instead she looks up at me with her soulful eyes and with a trembling bottom lip mouth's the word 'Thanks' before going back to her coloring book staring blankly at the half coloured in picture mournfully.  
  
Getting up I head back over to the kitchen where I spot Michael watching the interaction between me and the little girl. "Hey, spaceboy! Aren't you meant to be working?" I ask trying to make my voice sound mirthful, but am failing miserably.  
  
"What did you do?" Michael asks in an almost sternful voice nodding his head towards the small little girl that now seems to have a gray stormy cloud of sadness hovering about her.  
  
Letting out a defeated sigh I reply, "I put my foot in my mouth while talking with her." Looking back over to the booth she's in I feel my heart break at seeing her wipe a way a small tear that has escaped her eye, while continuing with less enthusiasm to color the page.  
  
"I didn't mean to do it, I was just worried about the fact she seemed so hungry and I was trying to find out the last time she ate, then she quoted something about what her auntie used to say about how much eats. I asked where her auntie was thinking it might be her that's meant to be taking care of her right now, but it seems her aunt died two weeks ago. God she seemed so broken at that moment, and I wish I could retracted what I said so I didn't have to see such a melancholy face."  
  
"Figures that within a couple minutes of talking to her that you'd reduce her to tears." Michael mutters in a harsh voice looking me straight in the eye. Turning back to the little girl he says in a quieter voice, "There's something about her, I can't quite place it, but she seems familiar to me."  
  
"What do you mean? I've never seen her around here before, I sure as hell would remember a cute face like that, but.." I say letting the sentence drift off as I realise something puzzling.  
  
"But What?" Michael asks irritated.  
  
"She knew menu off by heart as if she'd been here loads of times, but I certainly have never seen her."  
  
Michael scowls slightly at me before taking once last glance at the girl and turning back into the kitchen. A few hours pass and during it all the tiny child manages to consume more food than I could ever imagine someone so small holding, during all this time though no one has come in to collect her or check in on her which worry's me slightly. I don't have time to dwell on it since the amount of customers has been steadily increasing and behrly any spaces are left in the Crashdown.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Max POV  
  
'I can't believe Isabel's dragging me to the Crashdown, this is the last place I want to be right now after seeing Liz in bed with Kyle a few nights ago, well at least I know Liz isn't on duty this afternoon, Thank god for small miracles. I wouldn't be able to set foot in the place otherwise.'  
  
Upon entering the Crashdown I find another reason to argue with Iz about why we shouldn't be here right now, the place is packed. It's no good though, Iz spots an empty booth towards the back and haul's me to it.  
  
When we reach it though we're both startled to see it isn't empty at all, a small little girl is sitting in the booth drawing something, she's so petite that we didn't see her head above the back of chair. Her brown hair falls around her face obscuring it from sight as her little hands work attentively.  
  
"Hey, kid. Is anyone sitting here with you?" Isabel asks eyeing the empty seat hopefully.  
  
The small head tilts upwards and my breath catches at seeing the sweetest little girl staring back at me with an almost pensive expression at seeing us. The small girl stares at us for a few more moments with an unreadable expression, just as her gaze starts to make me uncomfortable she shakes her head and say's in a sad tone, "Nope, I'm here by myself."  
  
"Oh, well, ok then, can me and my brother sit in these spare seats?" Isabel asks not really waiting for the little girl's response before sliding in besides her and I follow a few seconds later sliding into the seat opposite both of them.  
  
"Ok, I'm starved, even for Crashdown food." She exclaims pouncing on the menu.  
  
"Move over Max." Michael's gruff voice grunts as he appears on my right side.  
  
"Aren't you meant to be working?" I ask.  
  
"Nah, this is my break finally." He says looking at the child sitting next to Isabel.  
  
"Hey Aurora, I'm Michael, a friend of Maria's." He says extending his hand over the table to the girl.  
  
"Hi," She chirps. "I know who you are, Maria told me about you, you're an 'obnoxious moron'. what's 'obnoxious moron' mean?" She asks puzzled. I look up as I hear Isabel choking back laughter at what she said.  
  
"I'm an obnoxious moron huh? Well when you see Maria next, make sure to tell her that she's..." He starts.  
  
"Michael," I say intervening before this child hears a few words a child shouldn't hear. Grasping at anything to change the subject I pick at the first thing that pops into my head. "So how does Maria know her?"  
  
"'Her' name is Aurora, she came in here early this morning and we made friends. Simple as that." Maria states after sneak appearing somehow with some Saturn fries.  
  
"Here you go." She says placing them in front of Aurora.  
  
"Thanks!" Her little voice replies sending her sweet smile in Maria's direction.  
  
"No probs, I never knew someone so small could eat so much." Maria says with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm was just hungry is all." She says with a pout.  
  
"So when's your mom or dad gonna pick ya up?" Michael asks.  
  
All expression disappears from a little face and it ends up with a solemn air to it. Then her eye's begin to shimmer with unshed tears as she says in a quiet voice, "I don't have a mommy or daddy anymore."  
  
We're all silent for a few moments unsure what to say or do, but when I gentle sob escapes her little lips Isabel reaches over and picks her up in one smooth motion putting Aurora in her lap.  
  
"It's ok, Max, Michael and I are orphans too." Isabel says in a soft voice laced with sorrow. Aurora looks up at her with a blank expression before giving a little shrug wiping one of her eye's with the back of her hand and then reaching out for her Saturn fries plucks one up and puts it in her mouth.  
  
Maria leans over to Michael near his ear. "God, that must be terrible for the kid, to not only have an aunt you love die, but to also have your parents die as well." Maria whispers to him.  
  
"My mommy and daddy didn't die." A little voice states in a cautious tone. Aurora looks Maria straight in the eye from across the table when Maria's head pops up at hearing this.  
  
'Damn, Michaels right, I do have a loud mouth.' Maria groans inwardly and tries to not let Aurora's wounded expression and small grimace cut to deeply into her heart if she can help it.  
  
"They didn't die, they left me on my own coz they didn't want me anymore." Aurora says, a slight tremble starts in her lower lip and chin.  
  
If anyone at that table wasn't hit with the grief of her early statement, then they sure as hell was with her last statement as they sit there watching her burry her head in Isabel's shoulder.  
  
I watch as a small wet patch of tears appears on Izzy's shirt and we all look around at each other helplessly at what to do.. 


	2. Fading into Nothing

Part 2  
  
"Hey Michael, what are we gonna do? No one's come into check on her?" Maria asks in a very low tone in the Crashdown's kitchen after closing time.  
  
Turning around Michael glances out of the kitchen into the restaurant looking at the booth where the sleeping child is curled up in Max's arms. Max is looking so intently at Aurora that he doesn't even bother paying any attention to Alex and Isabel having a conversation opposite him.  
  
"I don't know Maria, I've called Kyle and told him to get over here with his dad. No one deserves a child like that if they're going to just abandon it. I-I just r-really don't want to see her end up in the states care is all." Michael murmurs never talking his eyes off of her.  
  
"Damn I wish Liz was here, she would know what to do." Maria says with a sigh.  
  
"When she getting back with her parents?" Michael asks removing his eyes from the resting youngster.  
  
"She's meant to be getting back some time tonight, all depends when her flight lands and how soon she can get a taxi back here. Her parents have decided to stay another few days at the restaurant convention."  
  
Michael just does a male grunt in reply to this turning back round to watch the slumbering child.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
A few Minutes latter...  
  
  
  
"NO! I won't!" Aurora's little voice screeches and tug's her arm away from Sheriff Valentie. "I won't Go! I've gotta wait here!"  
  
"Hey, Hey, Aurora calm down, don't worry. The Sheriff is a friend of ours his come to take you to some people that will take care of you." Maria says pleadingly kneeling down in front of her trying to pick her up.  
  
"NO!" She shouts at the top of her lungs wriggling out of Maria's grasp and running over to Max grasping one of his hands in both of hers and hiding behind him.  
  
They all look around at each other wondering what they should do. Kyle looks baffled at the whole scene just as the Sheriff does, Isabel, Maria and Alex, are all wearing pained expressions, Michael is tense, giving none of what his feeling away and Max just looks lost as the small girl clings to him for safety.  
  
In a more quieter voice, but still full of resolve she mutter's, "I've gotta wait here, I need to know why."  
  
"Who are you waiting for?" Kyle asks trying to ignore the occasional death glares from Max.  
  
"I'm waiting for my mommy." Aurora states, as everyone once again looks around at each other.  
  
"I though you said Iz that her parents left her?" Alex mumbles to Isabel, which receives ends up receiving Alex an elbow in the ribs.  
  
"They did." Aurora replies hearing Alex's comment and he flinches at hearing it. "But she's not my real mommy, not yet at least."  
  
"Do you mean she's going to be your adopted mother?" The sheriff asks skeptically.  
  
"No." She answer's simply staring up at everyone in the room with her wide beautiful eyes and tucks a bit of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well then what the hell are you talking ab.." Kyle asks just as Liz walks through the Crashdown doors.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asks puzzled, looking first at Kyle and then noting everyone else in the room. 'Oh god, PLEASE don't tell me aliens are invading.' Liz thinks to herself.  
  
"Hi Chica, ya've been missing all the action. This is Aur." Maria begins, but gets cut off by a high pitched yell.  
  
"WHY?!?!" Aurora wails at Liz, and everyone turns to look at the little child in her sudden outburst.  
  
"Excuse me?" Liz asks puzzled watching the adorable little girl before her as her tawny-honey eyes start to shimmer with tears.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Aurora asks pleadingly as the tears start to pour down her soft cheeks. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why?"  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Liz replies with a frown studying the small girl as a slight tremble starts to go through her body.  
  
"Why didn't you or daddy want me anymore?" Aurora asks as her little fingers start to shake as she fiddles with the strap on her bag unconsciously. A few gasps can be heard around the room in shock, but Liz continues to stare transfixed on the tiny child in pain.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry, Aurora is it?" Liz says tortured tone, as her eye's become locked in that terribly sad and soulful gaze that reminds her so much of Max. "But I think you've mistaken me for someone."  
  
"No, no I haven't. I-I got the wrong time, I wanted to ask daddy, but I got the wrong time. Now you're the only one left that can tell me. I know you're not my mommy right now, but you would've been if daddy hadn't used the Granolith to come back to this time to see you." Aurora's voice states in broken words.  
  
The moment she said the word 'Granolith' Liz and every Alien tenses up. It's only then Liz breaks eye contact with her as she give distressed look as everyone, Max especially gives her questioning look followed by a frown and unreadable expression.  
  
"I-I.. this... urm..." Liz starts unsure what to say.  
  
"I just wanted to know 'why'? Why.. didn't you.. want me.. anymore?" Aurora says between sobs, but before anyone including Liz could answer she continues.  
  
"Everyone was dying, Kivar and Nicholas were doing bad things you said, and that they had to be changed, Nicholas had killed aunt Isabel two weeks ago and uncle Michael died just before we reached the pod chamber. You said that using the Grenolith was going to make everything better, but it didn't get better, IT DIDN'T GET BETTER!" She finishes in a high pitched scream and Liz drops down to her knees as she realizes who this child must be. Only daring to give one quick glance at Max, but regretting it instantly as his agony is clearing shown for everyone to see as he starts to connect the dot's as well on what Aurora's talking about.  
  
"Daddy set up the Grenolith to go back in time to make you do something that was going to change everything to make it better. He got sucked into the cone thingy, mommy was crying, he reached out with his hand and I ran over to the Grenolith out of mommy's arm's to touch it. But then he was gone, back to this time somewhere. I turned around to ask mommy when he was coming back, but just as I did I saw her fade away to nothing. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that if I did next time I opened them my mommy and daddy would be there, but when I did open them everything was dark and cold. I spun around looking for mommy in the chamber but she wasn't there anymore, neither was the Grenolith.  
  
The walls were a gray stone, when I went into pod chamber everything was rubble and I had to try and find a way out." She says quietly, Liz crawls towards her to embrace her, but Aurora shrinks away from her touch, which causes Liz to let an agonizing sob.  
  
"I fell over trying to get out and scrapped my knee, I cried but no one came to help me. I ended up healing it and eventually got out of the cave. Everything was cold, the sky looked blood red even though it was no where near sunset or sunrise. It was scary, I ran at first out into the desert till I got to the road, but the road was all broken up, when I couldn't run no mores I walked, my legs ached, and I was really thirsty but still no one came to help me, I can't remember what happened after that, I fell onto the road and didn't get back up again.  
  
Later when I woke up I was on a hard metal floor and there were people around me shouting and saying bad things. I was so scared, then I saw aunt Isabel standing next to the man that was shouting, I didn't understand why she was alive again, her hair and cloths were different, but it was still my aunt Isabel. I ran over to her rapping my arms around her waist, begging her to help me, but she pushed me away saying bad things to me, when I tried to hold her again she slapped across the face and I fell to the floor, it really hurt." Aurora says with a sob on the last part looking down at the floor and Isabel grabs hold of Alex's hand besides the counter swallowing back a cry.  
  
"I didn't know what to do, so I stayed down and hid my face in my knees crying as I listened to them. Aunt Isabel called the man she was talking to Kivar, I couldn't understand why she was talking to the one mommy and daddy said was the bad guy. He kept on shouting at her wanting to know why I had something called a seal in me, but she didn't know and he hit her. Then he came over to me picking me up by the wrist yelling questions at me, something about only daddy having the royal seal." She says  
  
sniffling and looking back up at Liz continues, "Then he hurt me." At hearing this Liz's body becomes racked with sobs and she starts to chant almost in a mantra. "I didn't know, I didn't know, he didn't tell me we had a child."  
  
Maria collapses down on the floor ignoring everyone else and wraps her arms around Liz as she cries. Michael has a fine tremor going through is body and everyone except Max are soaked in grief at hearing the story.  
  
Max takes two steps towards Aurora and crouches down putting a hand on her shoulder and holding back all emotion still, asks in an unsteady voice, "What did he do to you?"  
  
"He made my head burn with his hands, it was scolding hot, and he took things from inside my head. Afterwards when he let go of me I fell to the floor in pain and he laughed, and said something about not believing how lucky he is. Then he ordered me taken to somewhere until he decided what he wanted done with me. It was gloomy and smelt bad, there were loads of other people locked up in the big room as well. This one guy in there grabbed me and dragged me over to a dark corner, he was going to hurt me real bad, I could sense it, but then someone hit him hard with a pole and he dropped down onto the floor in a puddle of blood.  
  
It was aunt Maria, then when I turned around some more I saw aunt Serena and she picked me up. They took me over to the other side of the room. They didn't look the same though, both of their faces were covered in nasty burn scar's, I barely knew it was them, but I could still feel it was them inside. Serena starts asking me loads of questions in a harsh voice about something she over herd from the guards about me having a seal. I asked them what was going on and where mommy and daddy had gone but they acted like they didn't know me, and aunt Maria shouted at me until I told her everything about mommy and daddy and what had happened to me.  
  
Then it was like they forgot I was there, they started talking to each other yelling things about wanting to kill gerbils. I didn't understand, and they didn't take notice of me again until I started crying to know where my parents were. Serena said when daddy went back in time to talk with my past mommy he got her to do things that changed the future, and that changed it so they wouldn't be together. She said I wasn't meant to exist anymore, that the only reason I was still here was because I got caught in the eye of the storm when the grenolith sent daddy back, like begin trapped in a pocket of space that didn't effect me. I was so close to the grenolith when everything changed that it skipped me, but that it wouldn't last long, that I would still disappear eventually as if I never was.  
  
That's when Kivar appeared from the shadows and dragged me off again thanking them for informing him on what happened. I kept on hearing their screams of anger even as I reached the end of the corridor.  
  
He was laughing really nasty, as he dragged me into a big brightly lit room that had the grenolith in the center. He wanted me to do something to the grenolith, said that only someone with the seal could do it, I didn't understand, but even if I did I wouldn't do it, he was a bad man and when I told him it he got really mad. After he calmed down he told me why daddy really went back into the past, he said that my mommy and daddy didn't want me anymore that's why they left me all alone in the world, they wanted to make it like I never existed. He said no one wanted me anymore, except him.  
  
I cried, I said it wasn't true, but then aunt Isabel stepped in, I thought she was going to tell me it was all a lie, but she didn't, she said no one, not my mommy, not my daddy, no one wanted me, they said I was bad and nasty, everyone hated me and didn't want to even see me anymore.  
  
Then Kivar pulled me over to the grenolith and told me to activate it the way he wanted it to be activated or else even he wouldn't want me anymore and I'd be left all on my own. I made him think I was doing it, but instead I did what I saw daddy do when he went back in time, I had to find out why, why you didn't want me anymore.  
  
I wanted to ask daddy himself, but I got the time wrong and his already gone now." Looking over at Liz, Aurora stares at her for a moment before saying in a quiet voice, barely audible, "You're the only one left now that can tell me why my mommy and daddy didn't want me. Why they'd rather have that horrible future without me, why they'd go to so much trouble just to make me disappear."  
  
It's then Liz springs out of Maria's grasp and moves the whole two foot distance to grab hold of Aurora clutching her tightly to her chest crying, but Aurora pushes back a bit to look Liz in the eyes. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why you didn't want me? I promise I'll be good from now on, just please, please don't leave me on my own again." She sobs allowing the tears to flow freely down her cheeks once more.  
  
"Oh God, Oh God, I didn't know, I didn't know, he never told me we had a child." Liz starts mumbling again pulling Aurora towards her, and Max without a second thought wraps his arms around both of them. That's how they all remain for the next 15 or 20 minutes as the others stand around them watching the tears fall.  
  
When Max finally pulls away he looks down on his daughter's sleeping form once more this time carried firmly in Liz's arms. He helps Liz stand up and walks her over to a booth where they sit down with Aurora still cradled in her arms. When Liz looks up with her red rimmed eye's which are puffy and have dark bags beneath them from crying she realizes that there's no point in hiding it from them anymore, they might as well know since they can most probably guess the rest. So she tells them of the whole ordeal involving future Max and trying to get him together with Tess by faking sex with Kyle.  
  
Everyone stands around the café in silence, it's so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Isabel, Alex, Michael and the Sheriff look at Liz with deep admiration, astonished that she could of willingly given up a happy future with Max for at least 14 years just to save everyone else, Kyle looks relieved that he finally knows the reason and even more thankful that Max is no longer sending death glares at him, Michael is just standing there in shock, half realising his sort of an uncle right now and the other half finally realising what those weird vibes he was getting of the kid now were, and Maria is just standing there looking at Max and Liz with an immense smile on her face at them holding one another with their child.  
  
Max wraps his arm more firmly around Liz who's sitting in his lap and his other arm round little Aurora who's asleep in Liz's arms with a small smile on her face snuggling deeper into the embrace seeking warmth.  
  
"I can't believe you did all that Liz, for us. You gave up everything so that we all could live." Max mumbles into Liz's hair.  
  
Gulping she turns her head to look at Max, "Believe me, it wasn't an easy thing to do, I came so close to just saying 'screw the world' I want my happy ever with my soulmate, Max Evan's." She says with a strained chuckle.  
  
"Don't worry Liz, somehow will take care of it, I don't know how, but now we know what could happen we know what to avoid, but I won't lose you Liz, no matter what, I won't let you get away from me ever again."  
  
They both give each other a reassuring smile looking deep into one another's eyes, finding peace once more in the act.  
  
"Hey guys, you want us to take the little chica into the back and find somewhere for her to sleep while you talk all this out." Maria asks with a smile still plastered to her face.  
  
Looking up at Maria Liz can't help but return the smile and softly getting up out of Max's lap places Aurora gently in Maria's arms.  
  
"Don't worry, will take good care of her." She says with a grin. "Come on spaceboy you can lend a hand."  
  
"Hey wait," Isabel says, "I want a chance to tuck my little niece into bed as well." Isabel followed by Alex, chases after Maria and Michael in the back of the Crashdown.  
  
"God Max, what are we going to do?" Liz asks with worry. "It's not that I'm ungrateful I have my daughter, in fact I'm over the moon about it, but how am I going to explain it to my parents? Oh hey Mum, hey Dad, guess what I'm a mother of a 6 year old."  
  
"I know what you mean." Max says running a hand through his hair. "But don't worry will make it work out somehow, and on top of that we still have to deal with Tess. We've got to make sure she doesn't leave us as a group or Roswell all together."  
  
"Yeah, I think that.." Liz stop's in mid-sentence and flinches at hearing Maria's high pitched scream from the back of the Crashdown.  
  
Quickly exchanging glances Max and Liz rush to kitchen with the rest following behind them not prepared for the sight before them.  
  
"Oh God No..!" Liz cries in pain at seeing Aurora standing in the middle of the kitchen flickering from opaqueness into something transparent, almost like a ghost.  
  
"Liz I didn't do anything, she woke up saying she felt strange, I put her down for second going to get her something to drink when she started blinking in and out like this." Maria rattles out in a hurried panic.  
  
"No, God please no, she said that Serena told her 'it wouldn't last long, that she would still disappear eventually as if she never was'. Time's catching up on her, she's going to disappear just like Future Max did before me." Liz whimpers, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Mommy!" Aurora little voice shrieks in panic. "Mommy please, I love you and daddy, please don't let me disappear, I promise I'll be good, I'll be a good girl and you'll want to keep me then, but please don't let me disappear, please."  
  
Liz feeling her throat tightening up allowing nearly no air into her lungs as she watches the tears rolling down Aurora's semi-transparent cheeks. She falls to the floor and crawls over to her embracing her in a cuddle.  
  
"I love you Aurora, I could never not want you, do you hear me I could NEVER not want you." Liz weeps in pain, her whole body shaking.  
  
"Mommy, I'm scared."  
  
Liz gives one desperate glance at Max pleading at him to do something, anything, while watching the tears run down his cheeks as well as he comes to crouch down besides her.  
  
"I don't want to be alone. please don't let me be alone anymore mommy." Aurora's voice fades into whisper, just as her whole body fades at the same moment leaving Liz clutching nothing to her breast but thin air.  
  
Letting out a cry of anguish she falls to the floor beating her fists on to the hard floor in pain and grief, as she feels Max's strong arms being rapped around her securely. 


	3. Brighter Future

Part 3  
  
  
  
One week later.  
  
  
  
"That was."  
  
"Wonderful..." Liz says finishing off Max's sentence and rolling on her side to face him in bed.  
  
"So that's what they mean by truly being on cloud nine." She says with a grin.  
  
"Well then, I just better make sure to take you all the way up to the star's next time my love." Max states with a smug smirk as she crawls up closer to him under the sheets laying her head on his shoulder and sighing contently.  
  
"Max, you've already given me the stars, there's nothing more I could want for."  
  
"Nothing?" He asks giving her a questioning gaze.  
  
"Ok, maybe one thing, about 3 to 4 foot high, brown hair, amber eye's and goes by the name of Aurora, but I think we've got plenty of time to wait till we hold her again some day." Liz says with a sad and yet also happy smile.  
  
"Yeah, we can view every time we make love and cement our relationship even more as a practice run for when we finally conceive her." Max says in a self-satisfied way.  
  
"Practice run? What are you implying Mr Evan's?" She asks raising head up on an elbow.  
  
"Well, what can I say? I think I need to fine tune my technique a bit more, wanna help?" He asks wriggling his eyebrows up and down.  
  
She doesn't get a chance to answer as his lips clam hers in a breath taking kiss and he pulls her once more under the cover's of the bed, starting the process of their love making all over again, doing the very act that will someday bring Aurora back into their lives.  
  
  
  
Come away, O human child!  
  
To the water and the wild.  
  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
  
For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.  
  
~W.B. Yeats  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There maybe a sequel to this at a later date. 


End file.
